The Russian patent RU 2224828 discloses a method of microarc oxidation and a device for its realisation. Nothing is disclosed about the use of the part made by the process disclosed in the above document.
Another patent application RU 2199613 discloses anticorrosive coatings for components of stop valves. The parts of the valves include the application of an aluminium layer or that of an anodised aluminium containing alloy upon which a layer of microarc oxidation material is applied. The components covered with such a coating show a high strength, mechanical endurance, corrosion resistance, adhesion, microhardness, resistance to cyclic temperature variations and resistance against organic solvents. The above disclosure does not show any application of a layer produced by microarc oxidation for microscopic parts.
The document RU 2147324 shows the application of microarc oxidation on body parts of gear-type pumps. No application for optical instruments, such as microscopes, is mentioned or disclosed in the above document.